This invention relates to flexible couplings comprising coupling halves linked together via intermediate resilient elements, generally as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,212. Typically, the coupled machined parts require extremely accurate mutual alignment. Also, in such couplings, the resilient material may become indented, which leads to imbalance of the device. These and other disadvantages of the prior art couplings are overcome by the present invention.